


Bicycle Race

by addledwalrus



Series: Death of Disco/Rise of New Wave [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Age Difference, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Attraction, Bad Parenting, Bars and Pubs, Bicycles, Boredom, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Career Change, Cars, Celebrity Crush, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Children, Christmas, Closeted Character, Co-workers, Comic, Coming of Age, Conflict of Interests, Costumes, Cowboy Hats, Cross-Generational Friendship, Crush at First Sight, Cultural References, Dancing, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Disappointment, Disco, Dreams, Dress Up, Drinking, Euphemisms, Exhaustion, Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Flirting, Foreign Language, Formalwear, Friendship, Game Shows, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Generation Gap, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grease References, Guitars, Haircuts, Homoeroticism, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, Inspired by Music, Italian-American Character, Jealousy, Lies, Literary References & Allusions, Loneliness, Lunch, Lust, Makeover, Makeup, Making Love, Massage, Mechanics, Misunderstandings, Money, Mother-Son Relationship, Movie Reference, Music, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Name Changes, Panic, Parody, Partial Nudity, Peer Pressure, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pick-Up Lines, Pining, Pop Culture, Porn Magazines, Prison, Rage, Reminiscing, Rock and Roll, Romance, Roommates, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Star Wars References, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Students, Swearing, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Television, Television Watching, Touching, Toys, Trust Issues, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Love, Work, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: "I would really like to know, what are they watching us for?" - Jefferson StarshipA series of interconnected stories revolving around teenager Sharon and other members of the community during 1978 and 1979.





	1. Just What I Needed

_"Well it seems that all three bachelors have introduced themselves. As you all know, our bachelorette is kept backstage in an isolated soundproof room. She's a restless one, so let's meet her before she dies of excitement!"_

_The live audience broke into applause as an attractive and modestly dressed young woman stepped out on to the stage. She took care not to reveal herself to the contestants by keeping to the wall that separated them from her._

_"You may recognize her as the star of several Rinse Off commercials. On top of that, she's a student at Willow Creek School of Performing Arts and quite the adventurous chef. Her interests include candid photography, pet grooming and observing the American male in his natural habitat. Let's welcome Julie Fontana!"_

_Julie Fontana turned to the host with a wide grin before giving a slight curtsey and batting eyes that wore an excessive amount of mascara._

_He guided her to a plain white chair and she sat down with a toss of her professionally curled hair._

_"Okay, Bachelor Number One..." She began in a rather saccharine tone whilst producing a set of cards. "If you could be any animal at night, which would you choose?"_

* * *

"I can't believe this." Tony muttered with wide eyes while he watched television alongside Patricia and their two year old son David. "I knew she looked familiar..."

"You know her? Isn't that just another girl trying to take a stab at fame before she gets thrown aside for the next pretty face?"

Tony turned to stare at his wife somewhat cynically while she cradled David in her lap.

"You just described your modelling career."

"I'll have you know I _wasn't_ just a flash in the pan. I lasted two years and my agent still speaks with me..."

"I spent most of that time in mourning, you know."

"Well, so did I. But it's all in the past now." Patricia remarked as a sadness sprung up in her eyes. "And you still haven't told me who that is."

"I taught her two years ago. She kept to herself and didn't talk much at all about show business. I guess it was supposed to be a secret."

* * *

"Mike, I just got off the phone with Rita." Sharon said urgently upon striding into the living room to confront her ten year old brother. "Her sister's on 'Are You Mr Right?'. You have to change the channel now!"

"I'm on it." Michael replied without hesitation. He grabbed the remote control and followed her request in one of the rare moments that something trumped _Battlestar Galactica_ in terms of intrigue.

The house was filled minutes later with the sound of them cheering at everything Julie Fontana said and betting on who the winning bachelor would be.

Their mother Judith heard the racket from upstairs and came down to see what they were getting so excited over. She stopped right by the living room entrance and soon enough, also recognized the young woman on television.

"How on earth did Angela's daughter get a spot on there? I must be dreaming..."

* * *

In the year that they'd known each other, Karen never thought she'd see her quietly handsome roommate so focused on a mere dating show.

It was a strange sight indeed and despite impulse telling her to bombard him with questions, she realized Steve was better left alone until he felt ready to talk about what was on his mind.

As such, she headed off to take a shower and fantasize about making love to him.

He finally turned his head when the bathroom door slammed shut. A look of guilt became apparent on his face and he got up to turn off the television.

_"What am I doing? I can't just keep ignoring her..."_


	2. I Wanna Be Sedated

**June 1978**

* * *

"You want twenty dollars, you say?" Rob replied apathetically, rephrasing his daughter's question in the way that always got on her nerves. "What for?"

Sharon inched away from the bathroom door a little and composed herself as the middle aged man dried his hands.

"Some friends and I are planning to watch 'Grease' before tickets get sold out. Everyone's talking about it, so that means time is tight..."

Rob turned to face her and she grew tense.

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"What? Why not?!" Sharon protested whilst feeling her hopes being crushed. "Is it because you think it's inappropriate?"

"No, it's because you're not a little princess anymore. I can't keep giving you everything. You want something, you gotta work hard for it."

He prepared to leave the bathroom and expected Sharon to step aside as she always did. This time however, she stubbornly stepped right in front of him and barred his way.

"What are you doing? I have pay records to-"

"Dad, I know you're trying to test me, but don't you remember the time I hotwired Mr Fontana's car? If I can do that, then anything else should be a piece of-"

"Of course I remember. That's why I'm replacing you. No more helping out at the garage."

"But Dad, I'm pretty much a free assistant. What more you do want?"

Rob rolled his eyes impatiently at her stubbornness before opting to explain things another way.

"You need to get a proper job instead of hanging around me whenever you feel like it."

"Oh..." Sharon said dejectedly as she finally let him pass. "How do I go about that?"

"Ask around. It's not hard."

* * *

The first thing Steve did after a sleepless night was have a cold shower to raise his alertness before preparing a simple breakfast of buttered toast.

It felt somewhat fortunate that his line of work required an earlier rising than that of his roommate's, for he knew that Karen would try to mother him if she saw what he ate each morning.

_"It's not that I hate people telling me how to live. It just seems like most of the time, they're only doing it to make themselves feel good."_

A glance at the clock prompted him to put such musings aside in lieu of carefully combing his long hair and letting a still dishevelled Karen know that he was leaving.

"Have a nice day." She simply said with a weary smile and wave.

"You too."

He left the one bedroom apartment to begin traveling to the hardware store for yet another predictable day of work designed to erode his soul.

One downside to living in the city was boarding a bus already filled with people from the suburbs. He squeezed his way past other tense bodies to grab on to a spare handhold and held tight as the driver slammed on the gas.

* * *

The manager proved incredibly welcoming on Sharon's first day, judging by the way he seemed eager to let everyone know who she was whilst seeking out a trusted employee to guide her.

She was soon paired up with a serious young man whose stiffness felt a little off-putting, though she forced herself to smile regardless and pretend that he was a joy to be around.

It was on her third day that she caught him in a state of deep thought during their lunch break. He hardly sensed her presence as she entered the room and noticed how lovely his eyes looked staring into space.

This combined with the way his dark hair framed an earnest face, slowly made her realize something that she'd likely already acknowleged on a subconscious level.

_"Damn, he's actually cute..."_


	3. Mr Blue Sky

**July 1978**

"Where do you think you're going?" Judith asked firmly while trying to be patient with the ten year old's sudden barging out of his room and pushing past her towards the stairs.

"To a friend's house..." He replied with an impatient turn of the head, before noticing the frustrated look on his mother's face.

"You mean the Fontanas?"

"No, I'm going to Christopher's."

"Who's Christopher?"

"My new friend."

Michael darted downstairs and Judith followed in the hope of getting more facts out of him.

"Michael, stop right there now!"

"What?!"

He stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared up at her with a level of annoyance commonly seen in restless teenagers, rather than shy elementary school students.

"I've never heard of this boy before. You need to tell me his family's address and number, in case there's some emergency..."

"Fine."

Michael hurriedly grabbed a pen and scribbled contact information down for her to see. He then headed straight for the garage without looking back.

"Should I collect you before dinner?"

"No!"

She heard a door slam and reflected on her son's recent volatile behavior with a dismayed shake of the head.

_"If only I knew what was troubling him. His grades are fine and he isn't the worst at sports, so that leaves-"_

The phone rang and she had to halt her train of thought while answering the call. It turned out to be from the local nursing home as a colleague asked her to fill in for a sick staff member.

* * *

The sight of a clear blue sky lifted Michael's mood as he wheeled his bicycle into the street and hopped on it to ride to Christopher's place.

Ever since Julie Fontana had appeared in those laundry commercials, her younger brothers had enjoyed their newfound popularity at school and as such, no longer wished to spend time with a quiet boy like him.

_"Well, at least Christopher's sort of cool. Don't know what he sees in me though..."_

He arrived at a prettier house than the one he lived in after around twenty minutes of riding. Christopher came out to greet him and as they went back indoors together, he couldn't help but admire how stylishly furnished each room was.

"I guess your parents make a lot of money..."

"Yeah..." Christopher replied while coming to a stop in the dining room and inviting Michael to sit down. "Dad's a real estate agent and Mom...goes to parties."

"Oh. Mine looks after old people."

Christopher grabbed some lemonade from the fridge that they could enjoy and thought of another interesting relative whom he could talk about.

"I have a cousin named Barbara. She's at college right now."

"Well, I have a sister called Sharon. She fights with my Mom sometimes and her favorite subject is metalwork."

"What?" Christopher remarked, turning to stare at Michael in surprise.

"I have a sister."

"I know that. What did you say after?"

"She likes metalwork."

"Wow, does she look like a man?"

"I don't know. I see her everyday."

"Then I should come over one day and find out for real. Does your Mom like other kids?"

"Uh, sure..."

Christopher smiled and passed one glass of lemonade over. They downed their drinks together before he suggested something rather daring.

"My Dad reads Playboy and Sports Illustrated. Wanna see his magazines?"

"Play...Boy?"

"Yeah, it's the best thing ever! I'll show you!"

He grabbed Michael by the hand despite the latter's misgivings and lead him upstairs towards a bedroom that could only belong to a fullgrown man.

"They're under the bed..."

Michael watched speechlessly as the other boy pulled out an apparent recent edition and held it up in pride. A tanned blonde in a pink bikini smiled from the front cover and Michael's discomfort began to grow.

"We...we shouldn't be doing this."

"So, you don't like Cheryl Tiegs?"

"No, it's just wrong!"

Christopher's mood sank as he lowered the magazine. He averted his eyes and turned to stare to the side.

"Funny, I thought it would work.. "


	4. Summer Nights

**August 1978**

"Sorry, Rita. Gotta go. Work day tomorrow."

_"Oh, that. I feel sorry for you..."_

"Yeah, it's all my Dad's fault. He's a real-"

_"So, meet up at five on Saturday?"_

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_"I can't wait either. Bye, then?"_

"Bye."

Sharon placed the receiver down just in time to hear a faint click behind her. She spun around to see none other than Michael standing in the doorway, wearing a cowboy hat and brandishing a prop gun.

"Oh my God, Mikey. Aren't you ever going to get tired of doing that?"

"Not this year." He replied, lowering the gun before running back into the hall. She leapt off her bed and playfully gave chase as if she were a sheriff and he a wanted outlaw.

"Stop right there, thief!"

His bedroom door slammed shut in her face and awoke her once again to the reality of being a teenager contributing to her family's income.

_"What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be a role model, not his friend..."_

* * *

Sharon returned home at nine on Saturday evening and breathed a sigh of relief at having just barely avoided breaching curfew.

She strode past Judith while halfheartedly answering questions about the movie, then headed upstairs to enjoy some private time.

_"I bet a guy like Steve doesn't have to worry about coming home late or deal with nosy parents..."_

It became apparent after Sharon had changed into her pajamas that the window was still open. She went over to close it before a cool breeze made her think twice.

She decided to sit parallel to the window's ledge for the next few minutes and gaze at the moon while wondering what Steve was doing at that precise moment.

_"Probably out trying to meet girls. Not that I give a damn though..."_

His voice became clear in her mind and she held back the urge to headbutt the wall, by telling herself that there was nothing wrong with having feelings for someone three years older.

_"He's nineteen. Playing hard-to-get is the right thing to do, even if all it does is get on my nerves..."_

She gently pulled the window shut and stood up to fetch her old diary so that she could take notes from short conversations they'd had over the past month.

Once the list appeared to be complete, she ripped out the page and placed it beneath her pillow before climbing into bed with a content smile.

A poster of John Travolta was the last piece of reality to fade away as she dreamed up a song and dance sequence performed by the men whom worked for her father.

* * *

_"Hey, boss?" Twenty five year old Lenny asked right after pulling off an impressive backflip and landing on his feet with ease to mark the end of the musical number._

_"What is it, Lenny?" Rob countered while frowning in disbelief at his employees' ability to turn any situation into cause for flamboyant theatrics._

_"What happened to that chick who used to help out around here? Bit of a show-off, but she was cute..."_

_"Ahem. That 'chick' is my sixteen year old daughter and it's due to your attitude that I've made her take a break!"_

_Lenny flinched while everyone else slowly went back to their duties. He took a step back and straightened up before speaking again._

_"So, who's gonna keep us company now? Your wife?"_

_"No, Lenny. I understand how much of a slacker you and a couple others can be, so I've decided to look for someone with all of the naivety but none of the girlishness."_

_"You mean there'll only be guys here now?"_

_"Yes, I don't know why you'd-"_

_"Come on, boss! What do you think this place is? The YMCA?!"_

* * *

Sharon awoke to an epiphany in the middle of the night and remembering some information she'd forgotten to write down, retrieved her piece of lined paper before the knowledge escaped.

 _"...dad used to be a mechanic whom taught him a few things."_ She thought to herself while scribbling in shorthand.

A smile spread over her face once again as she lay back down and imagined how glad Steve would be to have another job opportunity available.


	5. September

**September 1978**

"Michael, I've called you twice already! Don't make me come up instead!" Judith yelled from the foot of the stairs with barber scissors at the ready. She was determined to give her son's already overgrown hair a good trim and not even the thought of mutually assured destruction would be enough to stop her.

A minute passed with no response so she took one step up and called out again.

"Alright, I'm coming for you now!"

"Okay, Mom! I know!"

Michael trudged into her sight and made it clear from his grumpy expression that home haircuts were apparently some hellish ordeal to be avoided at all costs.

He sat down sullenly when she lead him to a chair in the bathroom and draped an old blanket over his shoulders.

One of Rob's trapper hats was then positioned to cover the top half of his head, so that Judith would know when his hair was the right length all around.

The job was done just over twenty minutes later and she removed the hat before proudly suggesting that he look in the mirror.

"Oh...no..." He simply whispered in despair upon seeing his reflection. "Why, Mom? Why?"

* * *

Sharon learned roughly two years prior that neither the front or middle rows were safe places to sit if she wished to avoid insufferable teachers and the occasional piece of garbage hitting the back of her neck.

And so it was that she usually ended up sitting amongst less favorable types and participated in their acts of immaturity, to prevent them from turning on her instead.

Remarks of disapproval and threats of detention tended to result from such a choice, though that seemed like a small price to pay when such people were slowly growing to respect her.

Perhaps the only subject that was exempt from such rules was the metalworking elective she'd taken up despite Judith's protests that it was too masculine of an activity.

"Well, I'm not the only girl who's chosen it..." She had been able to counter in the past, though it seemed now that a claim like that was laughably wrong, as she entered the isolated building to see nothing but boys.

"Sharon Russo, you're late." Mr Hardy spoke up in a deadpan tone while a few heads turned to stare rudely at her.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got held up, but this is the first day-"

"I know that. Just take a seat quickly."

Sharon found an empty chair between two brawly classmates whom she didn't recognize and began to feel self-conscious for the first time in months.

_"I swear, there were a couple of girls lined up with me back in May..."_

* * *

A deafening car horn was almost enough to make Michael lose control of the handlebars as he rode to school alone.

He turned to look at the road upon regaining balance and saw a car full of kids Sharon's age pulling up frighteningly close.

The curly haired and muscular driver honked a second time before pointing and jeering.

"Hey, mushroom head! Want a ride with us _men_?!"

The others roared into laughter and Michael opted to take a sharp turn into the next street, even if meant an extra ten minutes added to his riding time.

He arrived at school just as the bell sounded and hurriedly secured his bike to the stand, then made a sprint for the locker hall using the rest of his already depleted energy.

A few familiar faces were present during homeroom, namely prissy Cynthia Belafonte, airheaded Stacey Hardy, athletic Clive Williams and new friend Christopher.

Christopher turned to give a friendly smile that made Michael feel a little less alone as he sat down in the front row.

* * *

"They've completely bailed on me, you know? Now everyone thinks I'm some kind of shemale or lesbian..." Sharon vented to her co-worker in frustration during their shared lunch break.

"Uh huh. Sounds tough..." Steve mumbled apathetically while he tried to focus on finishing his sandwich and leaving as soon as possible.

"Laurie even tried to set me up with one of her butch friends, because she actually thought I'd be thankful!"

"Yeah, that must blow..."

"And all these guys think it's fine to treat me like...oh my God, Steve!"

Sharon abruptly rose from her chair and rather rashly tugged on his sleeve, prompting him to fling her arm off in alarm.

"What?!"

"I almost forgot! My Dad manages auto repairs. He just fired some guy and is looking for a replacement!" She blurted out excitedly while rubbing her aching elbow.

Steve stared at her quizically for a moment before responding.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Come on! I thought you hated this job and wanted a change."

"That's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant, right? I think you'd be perfect."

"No, I'm not. Stop dreaming."

"Then I'll teach you the rest. How does that sound?"

"You?" Steve asked in disbelief while lowering his sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with cars. Plus, nobody knows what my Dad wants better than I do. What do you say?"

"I don't know..."

"You'll be paid maybe twice as much?"

"Uh, I'll think about it..."

"Then let me know tomorrow. Time is tight."


	6. Ebony Eyes

**October 1978**

Herbert Arlovsky was born in 1946 to working class parents and faced discrimination as a child due to a name that completely gave away his cultural background.

He was sullen and withdrawn until his teenage years, when it was discovered by one sympathetic teacher that he had a gift for dancing.

She had convinced his parents during a meeting to invest in professional lessons and they took the chance at the expense of their own personal comfort.

He graduated high school in 1965 and was accepted into a dance troupe the following year under the condition of changing his name.

'Burt Alfalfa' was what he came up with after a night spent drinking vodka while reading a book on botany. The other members of the troupe seemed to approve of it though and soon began drilling him on the unique superstitions and rituals they followed before performances.

Now at the age of thirty-two and having legally changed his name ten years prior, Burt was a successful dance instructor in his own right as well as a bonafide ladies' man.

It wasn't a surprise therefore that he viewed his current spot on a popular dating show as a chance to charm yet another lovely lady.

Or at least that was what he assumed from hearing Miss Fontana's voice. He wasn't supposed to step beyond the separating wall and had seen only one photograph that could very well be misleading.

* * *

Julie Fontana allowed herself a smile upon sitting down and seeing the first question for the evening.

It seemed like her turn on the show would be no less inane than the episodes she had seen as a child, so Julie decided to focus almost entirely on humoring the audience.

"Bachelor Number One. If you could be any animal at night, which would you be?" She asked, facing forward with a suggestive wink and nod.

"I'd be a house cat."

"Ooh, cute! Might I ask why?"

"So I could curl up anywhere and you'd feed me all the fish I want. I love fish."

Julie felt a little unnerved by such an answer for reasons she guessed had something to do with obscure euphemisms. She moved on to the next contestant in the hope he would speak with a little more discretion.

"Okay, moving on. Bachelor Number Two?"

"A wolf on the prowl for his next meal. Will you be it?"

Awkward silence ensued and Julie sat in disbelief for a few moments before getting her act together with a forced giggle.

"Ha ha, quite salacious, aren't we? What about you, Bachelor Number Three?"

"Hmm, I think a cuddly teddy bear would be just fine."

"A teddy bear? You know they're not real animals..."

"I'm aware of that, but you could at least hold me close when you want to feel safe. Just my personal preference."

"Do...do you really mean that?"

"If you want to believe it, then yes."

"Aww..."

Julie placed both hands against her chest to form a heart shape while the audience clapped. She waited until they had gone quiet again to pick up her cards and flip to the second question.

* * *

The cycle repeated a few times and Burt would put effort into sounding like a decent gentleman for each answer until the host announced that question time was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for our bachelorette to make her choice. Will she go with Richard, Neil or Burt? We'll find out after the break..."

The makeup crew were called in during the interval to brush up his and the other two contestants' faces, which he imagined would be a more hassling affair for Julie.

Filming resumed five minutes later and against all common sense, Burt began to feel as if it were more than his precious time that was on the line.

_"Has to be something I ate. This is all just a silly game...isn't it?"_

"I pick Bachelor Number Three."

_"Oh...oh boy..."_

He struggled to keep his cool as Richard and Neil both walked over to meet Julie. Seconds passed and the answer to why he felt so worked up became clear when he took steady steps forward to see her in person.

She wore an excessive amount of makeup but he knew right away from her smile that she'd be just as lovely without any cover at all.

"Nice to meet you, Burt..." She whispered before standing tall to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

He smiled widely while they were being shown their prizes for the evening, though all he really wanted to focus on were Julie's twinkling eyes and smooth olive skin.


	7. Hot Blooded

**November 1978**

"Alright, time's up." Sharon announced as soon as her watch face read six o'clock. "Let me see how you've done."

Steve promptly slid out from underneath the old car to sit up and dust himself off to little avail. He glanced back at his eighteenth or so trial while Sharon shone a torch through the darkness.

"Okay, looks great to me. We'll call it for today and meet up here again tomorrow."

She got to her feet and tucked the torch in her bag before noticing how Steve looked with messy hair and soiled t-shirt. A laugh of amusement escaped her lips as he stared back in irritation.

"That's actually a good look on you. You should embrace it."

"Very funny."

Steve stood up to check himself in a side view mirror while she decided to make herself comfortable upon the car's bonnet.

"I've been wondering, do you have any Thanksgiving plans next week?"

"Not really." He replied, wiping sweat off his forehead without turning around. "I don't have anyone now besides my roommate."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't see them much anymore."

"Why not?"

"They aren't worth my time."

Sharon slid off the bonnet in shock that anyone could say something so callous in regards to family. His understated charm began to seem rather superficial and she wondered why such a person had seemed attractive to her in the first place.

"Hey, remember what you said about losing your soul?" She countered harshly while grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Maybe you never had one in the first place."

He let out a nervous chuckle as she prepared to leave the junkyard for reasons incomprehensible to his troubled mind. Realizing that he must have said something wrong regardless, it became a priority to find out just what it was.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Sharon wasn't interested in hearing any more by the way she stormed off without looking back.

He took a deep breath once she was gone and slammed a fist against the car they'd practiced on earlier, while cursing his inability to make new friends.

* * *

Star Wars had held a special place in Michael's heart ever since he'd gone to see it with Sharon the previous year. Stellar special effects and compelling characters had drawn him in immediately, which made the bright conclusion all the more gratifying.

He hadn't been able to resist gushing about everything on the way home, even as Rob turned the radio up loud to try and drown out his voice.

Sharon's admiration for the film showed itself in the form of a poorly hidden infatuation with Milennium Falcon pilot Han Solo and the actor who played him.

These memories were fresh in Michael's mind when he came home on Friday and rushed upstairs to complete all necessary homework in time for the much talked about Holiday Special.

It took some explaining to Judith before he was able to settle on the couch and hope nothing important had been missed.

_"Too bad Sharon's been so down lately. She's missing out on a lot..."_

He leaned forward in anticipation for a few moments, though his high hopes were brutally shattered when what played out instead was some bizarre depiction of Wookiee family life.

"No, where's Luke Skywalker? Han? Leia? Any human?!"

The program only grew more intensely weird as it wore on and while Michael wanted to look away, curiosity compelled him to keep watching until it was all over.

He continued to stare horrified at the screen ninety minutes later even as Judith came to shoo him upstairs.

"Words can't describe how tormented I feel." He whimpered to himself after the struggle of getting to bed was finally over. "There has to be a way to forget it ever happened..."

* * *

_"Hey, Steve?"_

_"Yeah, Karen?" He replied indifferently before entering the bedroom and finding himself gawking at the sight of his roommate lying topless on her stomach._

_"It might be a bit much, but could you massage my shoulders and back for a few minutes? I'm sore from all that exercise."_

_"Well, sure. I don't have much to do anyway..."_

_He rolled up his sleeves and knelt down to brush aside her lustrous brown hair. She closed her eyes with a sigh to signal complete acceptance of his touch, thus giving him the confidence to place both hands upon her shoulders._

_His pulse quickened at the discovery of just how smooth and supple her skin was. Though he had often wondered how it would feel to run his fingers against her flesh, nothing could have prepared him for the sensation he was experiencing now._

_"You're so good..." Karen whispered in bliss while shifting slightly. "Lower, please?"_

_He obeyed and gradually worked his way down to the center of her back. Her pleasure increased and she begged him to go further still._

_"Okay, that's enough..." She spoke up as his hands grew tired from caressing her shapely waist. "It's about time I did the same for you."_

* * *

Steve awoke to disheartening silence on Saturday morning and soon went about his routine, whilst pining for Karen's presence in the wake of another confusingly erotic dream.

A glance at the calendar let him know that it would be more than a month before she returned from spending the holiday period with her family.

He stared down at his toast while thinking of Barbara, Kevin and other highschool friends whom he hardly spoke with anymore.

It seemed like they were all headed toward more promising futures and if Sharon's harsh statement was correct, that meant he really was a nobody without anything worthwhile inside.


	8. Miss You

**December 1978**

"Just this way, Mrs Donovan." The prison guard directed to Grace after the customary search for any hidden objects. "We'll be back for you in half an hour."

The thirty-nine year old woman gave a meek nod to show understanding, before she entered the monitored room where her former lover waited.

She sat down opposite him as the door slammed shut and let distant memories come rushing back despite the pain it brought.

"Remember how we met at the drive-through in high school? I was only seventeen then..."

"...and I had just turned nineteen." Ross replied with a melancholy smile. "We really thought the world was against us, didn't we? Like we could only count on each other and nobody else."

"That's one way to put it. I absolutely hated my parents back then and still do..."

Grace's attempt to smile back in jest failed as she remembered the outcome of their secret relationship and the baby boy she was forced to raise from the age of eighteen. She shed an involuntary tear upon realizing that Steve was a glaring reflection of her own parental issues and living evidence that the cycle was already repeating itself.

"Grace, you don't have to come here if-"

"No, it's Steve. He hates us, just like I hated my own mother and father."

"Grace..." Ross spoke up in sympathy while reaching for her trembling hand. "You know it's just as much my fault as your's."

"You admit that now?!" She suddenly snapped, withdrawing her arm and glaring at him with simmering rage. "Where was your sense of responsibility when you were out drinking and womanizing? You weren't even around that time he had a hookworm infection!"

"Hookworms?! You told me it was diarrhoea!"

The door swung open before two guards entered to break up the argument by escorting Grace away prematurely and restraining Ross against his will.

* * *

"Excuse me, I need to see your ID."

The bartender's request distracted Steve from his self-loathing and kept him alert in the minute it took to present a driver's license.

He slid it towards the other man and they gazed down with furrowed brow before passing it back.

"January 1958? Close enough."

A glass of beer was set down in front of Steve shortly after. He picked it up, took a couple of tentative sips, then forced himself to down it all despite the burning in his throat.

"Woah, take it easy. You have your whole life to get drunk..."

Steve ignored the bartender's advice and ordered a few more drinks against his usual frugal nature. He chugged through them all and ended up losing what little money was in his wallet for the sake of emotional relief.

He stumbled out of the bar with a throbbing head and blurred vision, but he decided to take a long walk anyway, under the belief it would help clear his senses.

It had been several months seen he'd last had a good look at the city in the evening. Loud disco music pounded out from a nearby establishment while beautiful people in gaudy outfits began to crowd the footpath in their desire to be admitted inside.

Steve felt out of place standing just a few feet away from such a group, so he crossed the street in search of a place where his flannel shirt and jeans would blend right in.

A man in a white leisure suit approached and eagerly grabbed him by the sleeve at some point during the journey, before erupting into a monologue about busty women ready to strip for any amount of money.

"Leave me alone, I'm broke." Steve muttered in irritation at the man's obnoxious voice. He yanked his arm free and hurriedly strode away towards a still unknown location, while several words echoed incessantly in his mind.

_"Our curvy ladies are all natural with no implants or modifications! What you'll see is the real thing, bestowed upon them by Mother Nature herself!"_

* * *

Steve lay slumped upon the couch on Christmas day, aimlessly watching holiday programmes while taking a swig of beer every now and then.

His whole body was numb by the late afternoon and an unexpected knocking prompted him to swear as he reluctantly got up to answer.

A well groomed young man and woman stared at him in concern when the door was opened. He smiled sheepishly upon recognizing them and guessed that they were shocked by his dishevelled appearance.

The woman's subsequent statement confirmed his assumption.

"Steve, are you alright? You're a mess..."

"No, I'm just tired..."

"Come on. No secrets, remember?"

Steve saw the earnest look on Barbara's face and recalled the times they'd spent with each other as children. He allowed her and Kevin inside so that they could hopefully make themselves comfortable while he cleaned himself up.

The three old friends were chattering excitedly to each other within half an hour and taking turns to describe individual experiences from the past year.

Their impromptu company was enough to make him forget his troubles and feel like a teenager again, as Kevin brought up the time all three of them were caught smoking marijuana in the school car park.


	9. Knock On Wood

**January 1979**

A breathless Steve was only partially aware of Karen snuggling up close in the wake of them making love. The act had left him drained of energy to the point he didn't resist at all when she felt up his chest and attempted to give sweet talk.

"It's a good thing you look the way you do." She began while shifting her attention to his firm shoulders. "You don't seem to have much stamina..."

Steve felt a pang of shame at such an observation, for he knew it to be true that she had only stopped out of concern for his wellbeing.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized before forcing himself to sit up. "I guess you're disappointed."

"No, I'm not. We all have to start somewhere..."

"Do you think I'll get better?"

"Of course, I've been there as well." Karen reassured as she pulled the blanket up to cover her ample breasts. She decided not to disclose the fact that her ex-boyfriend had hardly cared at all about her pleasure or dignity, for it seemed like such information would only put more pressure on Steve.

She allowed him to get out of bed and retrieve his clothes, before seven words entered her mind.

"By the way, I love you too."

"What?"

"You know what you said, right? I heard you loud and clear..."

"I don't remember."

Her heart sank upon hearing such an attempt at denial, but she tried to sound content regardless.

"It was the heat of the moment, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Sharon and Michael sat solemnly together in the backseat as Rob drove them back home from paying respects to a grandfather whom had died of lung cancer six years prior.

"I guess he taught me something worthwhile after all..." Rob said rather scathingly while glancing at the rear view mirror. "Smoking like a chimney will lead you to a not-so-early grave."

"You don't miss Grandpa at all?" Michael asked innocently.

"Why would I? He deserved to go sooner after all the things he did..."

The tone of Rob's voice along with the pain in his eyes caused something to click inside of Sharon's head. She remembered what Steve had said at the junkyard and realized that the remark concerning his parents perhaps wasn't so insensitive after all.

"He's like a younger version of you..." She muttered out loud, prompting Rob to frown harder.

"Of course he is, Sharon. You think your mother wasn't faithful?"

His judgmental eyes bore upon her through the mirror and she looked away in embarrassment, then changed her mind and decided to bite the bullet.

"I...I'm not talking about Michael, Dad..."

"Who is it then? Better not be an imaginary friend."

She ignored the stunned expression on Michael's face and began to explain her intentions in a way that would not be too alarming.

"Let's say there's this guy I know at work. He's looking for a change and just happened to ask me about, well..."

"And how does this concern me?"

"He knows a bit about cars. If there's anyone I'd want to be replaced by, it's him."

"Sharon?"

"Yeah?"

"A 'bit' isn't enough. I'm not looking for another immature slacker."

"But, Dad..." Sharon protested, only to briefly hold her tongue as she thought of a possible compromise.

"What?"

"Probation. He's kind of a pushover, so it won't be much trouble giving him minimum wage...or nothing at all."

"You seem desperate to get rid of this person. Is he harassing you in any way?"

"No, Dad!"

* * *

 _I'm sorry for what I said. Meet me in the carpark after work. I have good news._ _Sharon._

Steve slipped the note into his jean pocket while doubting this apparent effort to make amends. He had felt betrayed in the past by quite a few so-called friends, with Barbara and Kevin being the rare exceptions.

"Hey, Steve."

He spun around to see Sharon wearing a smile that appeared somewhat fake to his untrusting eyes, so he reacted with caution.

"Why are you here?"

"This is where our lockers are, isn't it? I think you're standing in front of mine."

"Oh, I'll move..."

He stepped out of the way and she let out a chuckle that tore at his nerves.

"What's so funny?"

"My locker's on the other side of this room. I wasn't wrong when I described you as a pushover."

"Pushover? What are you talking about?"

"Forget my note. I guess I'll show you now."

She strode off to open her locker and was soon handing a few stapled pages to Steve.

"My Dad typed this up last night. It's a probation agreement."

He scanned over the document in disbelief while she eagerly awaited a further response. It came in the form of him looking up and staring her straight in the eye.

"There's something I should tell you, so promise not to get mad?"

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm not nineteen."

"Well, that's no surprise. It's been what, six months?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I lied because I thought it was pathetic..." He forced himself to admit despite the nagging urge to stop talking and hightail it out of the room. "I've just turned twenty-one. I shouldn't even be around a kid like you."


	10. Heart of Glass

**February 1979**

Every now and then in his spare time, Tony liked to look at one of the yearbooks he kept for memory's sake.

They were arranged in a box by age with the oldest being from 1966, the year he'd graduated and chosen a quote from _Psycho_ to be printed underneath his picture.

He pulled out one from 1976 and upon opening it, was amazed once again at how big a difference ten years could make when it came to teenage fashion.

Tracing his fingers over the faces of former students and reading some colorful quotes helped him to recall the quirks each of them had possessed.

There was troubled delinquent Steve Donovan proving himself to be surprisingly sensitive, grade A student Barbara Sullivan displaying an unexpected rowdy streak, Bruce Graham being an arrogant rich kid and future star Julie's unassuming front.

It seemed like every single one of them had simply vanished into the expanse of time, leaving only their pictures behind as evidence of their days at school.

_"Come to think of it, I've haven't seen my old classmates in ages."_

* * *

Barbara and Kevin enjoyed the post-vacation period by taking it easy after another quiet day at the bar.

The door to the establishment opened while they were helping to close down and Barbara offered to take care of the last minute customer. She marched out to face them, only to stop in pleasant surprise upon recognizing their face.

"Carlos! How nice of you to stop by, take a seat..."

She guided her boyfriend over to the area usually reserved for special guests and went to the freezer so that she could prepare a free cocktail just for him.

Kevin noticed her increase in activity and glanced glumly at another coworker.

"Love makes everyone crazy, including her..."

"Come again?"

"She used to be the rational one in our group, but this smooth Cuban guy has turned her into someone else. The Barbara we knew wouldn't let feelings get in the way of morals."

"Well, look on the bright side. This proves Miss 'Ice Queen' has a heart after all..."

Both males turned to watch Barbara leaning on the counter and making googly eyes, a sight that made Kevin want to ask one last question.

"But really, what's he got that most guys haven't?"

"I don't know, charming with killer fashion sense?"

* * *

"Wait, you're still working here?" Sharon said in surprise upon leaving the building to see Steve arriving for what she guessed was an evening shift.

"I need to get by, don't I?" He simply replied before striding past towards the back entrance.

She let him go out of courtesy and made her way through the carpark, though the sight of a beautiful woman prompted her to stop.

"Hey, you're Sharon, right? One of Steve's co-workers?" The woman immediately called out while making eye contact.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Sharon replied defensively, beginning to feel insecure around someone with radiant skin and better hair.

"My name's Karen. I'm his roommate and I've noticed that he's been really busy lately. If you see him again, try to keep an eye out for anything worrying. I just want him to be okay..."

"Sure, but I need to get home now. I have school tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should get going too...would you like a lift?"

Sharon saw the keys in Karen's hand and began to quietly back away, wanting nothing else to do with this stranger.

"No, I'm fine by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, take care then..."

Karen turned to walk back to her car and left Sharon feeling a liitle unnerved by the encounter to say the least. The way the former had spoken about Steve suggested some deep emotional investment that she didn't want to think about at all.

_"She's not screwing him, is she? Because that's just too scary to imagine..."_

* * *

Michael spent Sunday afternoon in his room putting up posters of favorite bands and artists; namely the Village People, Andy Gibb and Queen.

It was the last one that Sharon was also fond of, though her frequent absence nowadays meant they could no longer enjoy the band's music together.

"I should just read a comic book instead..."

He pulled a cardboard box out from underneath his bed and was soon curled on the floor reading an old issue of _Flash Gordon_ , trying to make the most of his time alone.


	11. Don't Bring Me Down

**May 1979**

"Mike, I need to ask you a question." Sharon began in a hushed tone as she peeked through the bedroom door to watch him fiddling with a walkie talkie. "Have you, Mom or Dad checked the mail yet?"

Michael looked up at his sister and found the urgency on her face to be very intriguing indeed. However, he decided to keep most of his curiosity to himself before replying.

"No. Is something going on?"

"Yeah, but it's none of your business."

He took the hint and went back to trying to make his communication device work, giving Sharon enough peace of mind to rush back to her room, where she began figuring out the best way to keep poor exam results hidden from parents.

_"I need to have an alibi for when I resit those tests. Something Mom and Dad would believe right away..."_

A smile of hope formed on her face, though it quickly faded when she remembered that the information would come in through the mail any day.

_"I could have Michael be on the lookout too, but he's only eleven. He might not get it..."_

* * *

Michael sat down opposite Sharon at the dining table and instantly noticed the shiftiness in her eyes, which suggested that she was trying to hide some terrible secret.

The way she avoided eye contact with both of their parents lead him to believe that it was something which would upset them if they found out, so he narrowed down the possibilities to things like bad grades and unsuitable boyfriends.

_"You can tell me. I can keep a secret..."_

"Michael, are you alright? Is something wrong with your soup?"

He looked up from his bowl and focused on Judith before putting on the most content smile he could muster.

"No, it's great! So great, I almost _don't_ want to eat it."

"I'm glad you think that way, but it would be an even bigger travesty to let it get cold..."

"Sure, Mom."

He swallowed his first spoon while observing Sharon again. She seemed to have relaxed a little and he wondered how much of the change could be attributed to his staged distraction.

The phone rang, prompting both Rob and Judith to rise from their seats in a hurry. Sharon choked on her soup in a failed attempt to suppress her anxiety.

Rob insisted on answering the call as Judith sat back down. Michael watched his father pick up the receiver and soon realized from the man's disappointed tone what was going on.

"So this is about my daughter Sharon? What do you mean, she's-"

Sharon was out of her chair and bolting for the front door before they could all react. It was only when she began foolishly yanking at the door handle that Rob finally excused himself.

"Just a second, Mr Caruso. It appears someone is trying to get out..."

He lowered the receiver and started to trudge towards where Sharon was realizing escape to be futile. He opened his mouth to demand answers from the teenager, though Judith arrived by his side and grabbed his arm while proposing the matter be discussed later.

"Rob, give it a rest. We'll talk about it tomorrow, when our feelings are out of the way."

* * *

Sharon slammed the locker door shut at the end of her shift and wiped away a tear, before approaching the manager's office with bag in hand.

Flashes of Rob and Judith's argument, along with their conclusion that she should focus solely on school went through her mind while reaching for the door.

She heard a loud voice bellowing from within and briefly considered staying in the job as an act of defiance, though it was obvious that would be a losing battle. There was no changing her Dad's mind when he'd taken the blame for her failure.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open to find the manager absorbed in some lively phone conversation, which only made her more unnerved about what had to be done.


	12. Good Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second youngest character in this story, Michael, would be fifty this year. 
> 
> Scary, right?

**June 1979**

Barbara wore an anxious look on her face as she sat down beside Carlos in the flashy establishment they'd both payed to enter.

It seemed that she shouldn't have made assumptions when he offered to take her to a club for 'ladies' night', especially when an effeminate man sauntered out to announce the names of several dancers.

"Is it just me, or is the atmosphere of this place...sort of queer?"

"No, just you." Carlos casually answered without even looking at her.

She sighed and leaned back slightly before focusing her mind on the least arousing images possible. Memories of crusty old Professor Kingston and his sadistic teaching methods soon overrode any effect the campy performances could have had on her.

_"Must not. Get turned on. By these buffoons. I'm better than that..."_

* * *

An afternoon spent 'scouting' the woods culminating in being chased by middle school bullies convinced both Michael and Christopher that it was far more preferable to play _Space Invaders_ at the arcade.

"If we meet them again next year, I'll kill myself." Christopher muttered sullenly after they had helped each other back down from the tree in which they'd hidden for almost an hour.

"Me too." Michael agreed with a nod while picking up his bicycle to inspect the damage. His heart sank when it became apparent that the rear wheel had been punctured, meaning he would have to drag Sharon's former mode of transport along like some dead weight.

"If you think about it, we're like Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn..."

"Oh yeah?"

"I mean it. Did you listen when Mrs Grady was reading?"

"So you want us to build a raft and sail down the Missipissi?"

"No, Mike. Not for real...and it's called the Mississippi."

"You daydream too much."

"You're a little nerd."

Michael rolled his eyes upon recognizing Christopher's accusation as being all too true, though it seemed more of a shame that most people just weren't willing to give his interests a chance.

"Maybe I should start learning an instrument." He concluded as they finally headed into town. "Music is just math that sounds good."

"That doesn't make sense, Mike. You know it's not that simple..."

* * *

Tony collected three year old David from his parents as soon as the school exam period was over, so that he and Patricia could once again focus on raising the toddler.

Something was different this year however and it became increasingly clear from the way David toddled around purposefully like a boss policing his employees.

Any attempts to get the child's attention were met with ignorance, something which hurt Tony's feelings more than he'd anticipated.

"Don't you know me? _I'm_ your Papa..." He said pleadingly in a desperate bid for acknowledgement.

"No." David stubbornly replied, before going back to rolling his toy car around.

"Alright, who am I then?"

"Stupid."

"What?"

"Vaffanculo."

Tony froze in complete shock while David continued to play without a care in the world. Countless questions raced through his mind as it became clear it would take months to undo one week of bad influence.


	13. Rise

**September 1979**

_"Yes, the new me has finally arrived!"_ Sharon mentally cheered as she looked in the mirror after a week of attempting to emulate rock singer Pat Benatar's look. _"To hell with what Mom and Dad think!"_

She placed down her lipstick case and strode into the hall just in time for the doorbell to ring downstairs.

"Bloody hell..." She whispered to herself while feigning irritation. "Whoever it is, they can just kiss my ass."

The front door swung open a minute later to reveal a towheaded boy with a similar haircut to Michael's. His eyes widened in awe upon scanning Sharon up and down, before he smiled rather sweetly.

"What do you want?" Sharon asked coldly, already getting the hang of acting like an apathetic punk.

"Hi, you must be my future wife. Is Michael at home?"

She slammed the door in his face and immediately stormed upstairs to get answers.

* * *

"Come on, don't just stare. Take my hand!"

Steve was hesitant as Karen momentarily stopped to extend her arm in the hope of acquiring a partner to dance with. The sight of her excited face caused him to feel torn between romantic feelings and his own sense of dignity, but she persisted regardless.

"A boy like you should be out on the floor, not standing all alone."

"I'm sorry, but I really can't dance. Not to Earth, Wind & Fire at least..."

"You don't like them?" Karen questioned, twirling back around to face him in shock. "That's impossible..."

"Well, there's no depth to their songs. It's all just dancing, boogieing and falling in love."

Karen came to a stop and stared right into his eyes.

"Alright. What if I said that all your favorite rock bands sing about is sex, drugs and being a menace to society?"

"Hey, _that_ is not true..."

"Then there you have it. Don't judge my tastes."

"Fine, I'll dance. Just don't laugh if I look stupid."

"I've seen a lot of you already, I don't think-"

Steve attempted to maneouver both feet while swaying his arms around, prompting Karen to hold her breath at the discovery that he really was as hopeless as he claimed to be.

"Okay, you can stop now..." She instructed shakily while reaching out to grab his arm. "There's a lot to be improved."

* * *

Michael walked into the elementary school music room to see all the instruments on display for children to try.

He let go of Judith's hand to begin weaving his way past classmates and eventually stopped upon hearing a familiar sound amongst the cacophany.

The guitar riff being played was one from a song he'd heard twice before, of which the title and band were unknown to him till this day.

Eager to find an answer to the mystery, he ran straight up to the man seated near the back of the room.

"Excuse me, sir!" He exclaimed, interrupting the man's playing. "What song is that?!"

"You don't know? It's 'Smoke on the Water' by Deep Purple."

"Smoke on the Water?" Michael clarified as the riff played over and over in his mind. "What's it about?"

The man cleared his throat and began explaining the story behind the song in great detail. It turned out to be rather intense and long-winded, so Michael sat down to make himself comfortable while the tale wore on.

Unfortunately, Judith found him again before he could hear the climactic end. She reminded him that it was getting late and she had a night shift to attend, to which he rejoined her with an exasperated sigh.

"So, have you seen anything you like?" She asked as they left the building to head towards the car.

"Yeah, well, the guitar seems interesting..."


	14. Brass In Pocket

**December 1979**

Sharon spent a good part of her savings on a fashionable dress that would compliment her makeup at the school's winter formal. Rob and Judith naturally didn't approve, with the latter stating that a proper outfit could just have easily been borrowed from the Fontanas.

However, Sharon no longer had an intention to wear anything outdated nor be caught in the same sort of dress as her friend Rita. She defended her preferences for more than an hour before Judith relented and instead offered a compromise.

"That dress shows off quite some skin..." The forty one year old spoke up pleadingly, at her wit's end as Sharon grew tired of twirling around in front of the mirror. "You could at least wear something over it."

"Mom, I just want to show everyone I can be fun and flirty for a change. I'm tired of being treated like some butch shemale."

"Fine..." Judith began rather reluctantly, though she could understand Sharon's worries to a certain degree. "But you should let me do your makeup. Looking like a punk will just scare people away."

Sharon gave a sigh of defeat and turned to face Judith, whom quickly fetched her old makeup kit so that she could give the seventeen year old a softer and less threatening appearance.

The makeover was finished off by a fake flower being tied in Sharon's curled hair and Judith praising her own work.

"There, now you look like a lady..."

"Whatever, Mom..."

Judith said nothing in response and left to direct attention towards Michael, whom was struggling to put on a tie in the bathroom.

* * *

A couple of heads turned in admiration when Sharon entered the decorated gymnasium and she momentarily froze while unsure of how to react to such attention. The privilege of looking feminine and pretty was something she wasn't yet accustomed to, but she tried to reassure herself regardless.

_"This could be much worse. At least no one's rolling their eyes in disgust..."_

She took a deep breath before continuing on and observing other girls clustered together in groups. Her eyes began to scan around for familiar faces like Rita and Laurie, though that effort was soon laid to rest by a voice from behind.

"Wow, Sharon. You look different..."

Rita arrived by her side to give a gesture of approval and start a conversation about the past week, as well as plans for the following year.

"I'm thinking about taking up textiles...what about you, Sharon? Metalwork, again?"

"Nah, no way. Those guys are just a bunch of jerks..."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking."

"Well, good luck with that. Wanna go get drinks?"

"Sure..."

They made their way over to where punch was being served. A classmate standing ahead muttered something about Kool-Aid tasting better, which was enough to make them feel a little tense.

Nevertheless, they attempted to enjoy themselves by finding somewhere to sit and drink in peace until a boy by the name of Brian approached. He sized them up before clearing his throat.

"So, which one of you ladies is up for a dance?"

Sharon turned to face Rita in uncertainty, only to be forced up by a playful shove in the backside. Brian interpreted this as an affirmative action and quickly grabbed her by the hand so that they could step on to the dance floor.

"Remember that time you pushed me off a slide in second grade and I lost two teeth?" He jokingly asked once they were face to face and his hand was rested against her waist.

"What? I don't think I do..." Sharon remarked, blinking in surprise while hoping this wasn't the first part of an elaborate revenge scheme.

"Doesn't matter. I forgive you..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I..."

Brian leaned forward without warning and Sharon reacted by immediately stepping away. The blood drained from her face as he began to stare with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe..."

His voice trailed off and he scurried away to save face, leaving Sharon to stand alone in confusion until Rita returned to keep her company.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it."

* * *

Michael felt the loneliest he'd been all year after Christopher had responded to an unexpected invitation from Cynthia. The music playing while other children seemed to be having fun only made him feel emptier inside while wishing for somebody to hold.

That somebody came late during the evening in the form of a mature but welcoming voice and he looked up to see none other than Julie Fontana smiling at him in affection.

"What? How?"

"Just think of me as your old neighbor and no one else. A cute kid like you shouldn't have to sit all alone."

"Thanks?" Michael replied, feeling starstruck as he stood up and allowed Julie to lead him forward gently.

Pete and Andrew Fontana both spun around to gape in disbelief at the sight of their well-known sister paying attention to someone they'd deemed unworthy, though Julie was able to intimidate them with a threatening glare before turning back to Michael.

"Don't worry about my brothers, they still have a lot of growing up to do..."

"I could have guessed."

"You're way more mature, if you ask me."

Michael couldn't quite believe such a compliment and tried fruitlessly to hide the awkward smile that ensued from his bashfulness.

"Alright, maybe not so much..."

"Um, Julie?" He asked while his face was still flushed red from embarrassment. "I have a question..."

"Sure, I'm all ears."

"How did you get the time to come here? Aren't there people watching what you do?"

"Well, it used to be that way. But now..."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say that the industry isn't for me after all..."

"I understand." Michael said with a nod, despite having entertained himself a lot recently with dreams of overcoming his stage fright and becoming an accomplished guitarist able to perform for hundreds.


End file.
